Applications, programs, functions, and other assemblage of programmable and executable code may be modularized. That is, code associated with the aforementioned assemblies may be divided into code modules that may be independently generated and regenerated (i.e., new versions generated) by different parties and at different times. Examples of such code modules include “add-ins”, which may be added into an application at runtime by an end user.
At runtime, such code modules may become interrelated or such an interrelationship may be otherwise revealed. However, runtime may also reveal versioning and/or compatibility issues exist among the code modules. “Versioning” issues may refer to changes made to one or more portions of the aforementioned generated and add-in applications, programs, functions, and other assemblages of programmable and executable code; and compatibility issues may arise due to even subtle changes in any portion thereof.